Toddler Trouble
by galaco neo
Summary: When Kagome's baby cousin Momotaro accidentally comes with them in a misfit of going into the Feudal Era, its up to her and the rest of her friends to make sure he didn't get into any trouble... at least he wasn't magical or anything, right? Haha. Cover art is mine under my Tumblr username Rain
1. Chapter 1

Toddler Trouble

A quick A/N: Nyello there, Galaco here Welcome to my first fic in like ages uwu hope you enjoy it and leave a review and all if you want

I do not own the franchise and never will hhhhh

Anyway let's get on to it!

The sun glistened from the sky and as the morning light shone across the small village, people began to move and carry on to their daily lives.

None of them, however, was as interesting as the group of young adults and a kitsune child doing their usual thing: being weird.

"For fuck's sake, when is that wench coming back? She said she was gonna be back tomorrow!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, maybe Kagome-chan just had a bit of a delay in her time, that's all."

Shippo lied on the floor and took all his assorted rows of crayons and paper. "You never really have any decency, do you Inuyasha? You're just as stupid as ever!"

Cue a painful kick from the hanyou himself.

Kaede only shook her head at their antics. Whenever Kagome was away to her world things would get messy around the village without her to organize things. It was like Kagome was the only thing keeping them together in check, especially Inuyasha.

"I hope Kagome doesn't return to see this mess."

 ** _meanwhile_**

"Now be good to Kagome-nee-chan, okay?" a woman ushered her three year old son as the child only giggled at his mom.

"Are you sure you'll be okay babysitting Momotaro, Kagome? Me and your aunt will be gone for a few weeks to take your grandpa to the hospital." Mrs. Higurashi asked the girl.

"I'll be fine, Mom. Its nothing I can handle. Besides, Momo is always a blessing to be around with!" Kagome grinned at the pink haired child who grinned back at her.

"I can always count on you. Well then, we'll see you in a few days." And with that, Mrs. Higurashi and Momotaro's mom left to the hospital, leaving Kagome with Momo in her arms.

"Souta even tagged along with Mom, he's such a coward when it comes to babysitting." she mumbled and went back inside the house when suddenly Momo cried.

"Waaaaa!!!"

"A-ah, Momo, please don't cry! Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Kagome nervously tried to calm down the crying child. Momo only kept wailing.

Just as everything was falling apart a streak of red appeared before her, along with a gruff voice saying, "You little wench, you're in so much trouble."

Momo suddenly stopped crying.

Kagome blinked.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Who else?" said boy answered, arms crossed. He then noticed the kid in her arms and he suddenly panicked. Internally, of course.

"W-where did you get that kid? Don't tell me you..." he let his words hang loose.

Kagome's eyes widened as she clutched Momo closer to her and looked at Inuyasha with horror. "Y-you moron! Its not like that! Momo's my baby cousin!"

"Yeah, I-I knew that, I was only messing with you."

"Yeah right. Anyways my aunt wanted me to babysit him while they're away, so right now I can't go back to the Feudal Era with you." She started to walk away, but Momotaro wriggled in her grasp, tiny arms reaching out to the hanyou boy behind her.

"Momo? What is it?" Kagome turned around to find the child in tears once more, and she panicked, but at once knew what the baby wanted.

"Inuyasha! I think Momo likes you!" she told the older boy with an evil smile on her face as Inuyasha stared at her with terror written all over his eyes.

"N-no way... Get that kid away from me!" He started to sprint away from the girl and went straight towards the well house.

"Aw come on, Inuyasha! Momo just wants to play with you!" Kagome then chased him around, Momo laughing and clapping his hands in delight.

"Get away from me woman! I don't want that kid around me, stop following me!" Inuyasha shouted and as he was about to jump back into the well Kagome suddenly tripped, fell, and knocked onto his standing form, and both of them fell into the well at once.

Except... Momotaro came along with them.

Oh well. At least only Kagome and Inuyasha can enter the well.

...not.

From the Feudal Era sounds of pained groaning echoed throughout the well and Kagome clutched her head. She had fallen over the well by accident, and had seriously aching pain in her head for some reason.

 _But Momo! Was he alright?!_

Kagome shrieked and looked around, looking for the baby, but as her other companion started to stand up, the sound of giggling was heard.

"...oh fuck no."

Both teens watched in horror as Momotaro crawled towards them with a cute smile, as if nothing bad ever happened.

"You could say that again."

End

welp this sucked


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Lol this is a bad concept but hey I try

"M-Momo... how did you... what..." Kagome stared at the baby in her arms as her little cousin chewed on the plastic dinosaur she had conveniently snatched before her fall. Momotaro only looked up at her and giggled.

Inuyasha wasn't all pleased at the fact. "Why is that runt here? Aren't we supposed to be the only ones able to go through the stupid well?!"

Kagome only shook her head. "I don't know, this is really strange indeed. But now I'm here in the past and somehow Momo managed to come..."

She heard a rustle from behind her and she saw Inuyasha stand up and climb out of the well ahead. "Well its not the time to be thinking about useless stuff like that," he mused out. "We need to get a move on and find Naraku and the rest of the Shikon jewel. You can go back and leave your... uh, cousin, back in your place."

"Baka, I can't leave him alone! He's only three, he can' take care of himself!" _And I don't think bringing him along for a journey is going to be okay either..._ Kagome grimaced at the thought.

"Well, let's take him. That way we'll keep an eye on the runt at the same time. As long as he doesn't create a mess." Inuyasha then walked on ahead without another word.

"Hey! At least help here! I'm holding a baby for kami's sake! Hold Momo while I get up there." Kagome yelled and Inuyasha flinched.

 _Hold... hold Momotaro?_

 _But I'm stupid when it comes to kids..._

He grumbled and walked back to the well, jumping in and Kagome immediately put Momo in his arms, not noticing the cringing face of the hanyou as he held the kid and carried him back up outside.

Momo laughed as his dog ears began to twitch and looked up at their owner with wide eyes filled with wonder. Inuyasha began to feel awkward, although suprisingly, not like before the first time he saw Momo.

His lips began to form a small smile.

"Oh, you're back! Is Kagome-sama here too—wait, Inuyasha? Is that what I think it is?" Miroku's voice interrupted his moment and Inuyasha directed his attention towards his monk friend.

"Hahn?"

Miroku only gave him a sly look. "Wow Inuyasha, I never knew you had it in you. I mean, you and Kagome finally managed to concieve a chi—"

"I-IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTED SHIT! THIS ISN'T MY KID!"

Momo suddenly cried at the yelling, and Inuyasha began to panic and held the baby up to his face, nervously looking around for help.

"Uh... h-hey, kid. Stop crying!"

But Momo only continued to cry.

Miroku stared at his friend's attempts to calm Momotaro. "I never knew how bad you were at kids. I understand why you're so hard on Shippo."

"Shut up, monk! Help me out of here!"

Just then Kagome appeared, making the hanyou sigh with relief as he held the baby up to her direction.

"Here, there's Kagome now kid. Now stop crying."

Fortunately Momo did stop crying as Inuyasha placed him into Kagome's arms without warning and sprinted off, probably to sulk.

Kagome sighed and turned to Miroku, who was confused. "I'll explain everything."

 ** _time skip_**

The rest of the Inutachi stared at the pink haired child on Kagome's lap, chewing on his toy dinosaur and looking around curiously. None of them spoke a single word, until Shippo decided to break the silence.

"Who's that Kagome?"

"Oh, this is my little cousin, Momotaro. My aunt wanted me to take care of him while she and my mom and brother were out."

"But how did he manage to get pass through the well? I thought only you and Inuyasha can go through." Sango asked as she peered at Momotaro closely.

"That's what I don't know. It's really weird."

"Well, whatever the cause is, I bet he's nicer to be around with unlike that jerk Inuyasha!" Shippo grinned, but he only got a punch on the head.

Momotaro laughed and crawled off from Kagome and towards Shippo. He and the kitsune stared at each other for a second before Momo gave him a poke on the cheek.

"It seems like they're getting along." Miroku declared with a smile as the rest of them watched Momo and Shippo play.

"Shippo, be careful with Momo please?" Kagome pleaded as Shippo nodded with a brotherly look towards Momotaro.

"Of course Kagome! I'll look after him for ya!"

Well, all questions would have to wait.

They never knew what's coming towards them.

End

someone burn this


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeet. Just yeet. I'll draw a picture of Momotaro soon.

"Awww, aren't you the cutest little baby?" The women at the village the Inutachi recently stopped by cooed at the sight of Momotaro, who made garbled noises and chewed on his toy.

Kagome sweatdropped at the women surrounding her just to take a look at her cousin. _They've seen babies before, haven't they? So how come Momo's any different?_ "Kagome-chan, its time for us to go!" Sango called out.

"Finally!" Kagome muttered under her breath and smiled at the women, apologizing afterwards and finally taking her leave.

"Kagome! Let me hold Momo, you must be tired!" Shippo offered as soon as he saw the girl arrive.

"That's very nice of you, Shippo—" Before she could continue, an arm covered in red picked Momotaro from her.

"Not a chance, brat. I don't trust you around kids, let alone yourself." Came Inuyasha's remark.

"Jerk! Its not like you're any better!"

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha, speechless. "But... but I thought—"

"Don't. I just didn't want the little brat to drop the sakura head, okay? If he did then you'll get in trouble with your mom. And then you'll blame me about it." He replied and turned around, with Momo still clinging to him.

 _At least he's being honest..._ She thought dryly.

"Hey Kagome-chan, I noticed that Inuyasha is acting weird lately. Has it got something to do with Momo?" Sango whispered to Kagome as they both looked at their hanyou leader ahead of them, back turned and holding a sleeping Momo with one arm.

"Maybe. He's seem less, well, hot tempered than usual. This isn't really like him at all."

"I agree. Inuyasha has been more laid back which is not what he usually does." Miroku managed to join in the conversation. "Kagome-sama, I think that bringing Momotaro around is doing wonders for him."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who was still walking up ahead and not saying a word. With a small smile she nodded and went over towards him.

"Momo seems to be doing great with you," she spoke up, startling Inuyasha and almost waking Momotaro up in the process.

"W-whatever woman. If you're gonna tease me about it, then forget it." He grumbled and Kagome stiffled a laugh.

"Sure sure."

He really was a dense idiot.

 ** _timeskip_** "Its a good thing I remembered to pack up some baby stuff before leaving." Kagome looked at Momo who was happily drinking from his milk bottle. She sighed and laid down on the comfortable floors of the house their group decided to spend the night in, and finally closed her eyes as Momo also decided to sleep once more.

Inuyasha happened to be passing by and he saw Kagome sleeping on the floor with her backpack as a pillow and with Momotaro close to her. He took a look around before quietly stepping inside the room and sitting down beside them.

He took a good look at the girl before him, and then the baby. He was never a guy to think about settling down, much less the type to even want to. But seeing Kagome around with Momo made him think about such things deeply.

 _She would really make a good mother to our kids..._ His face suddenly flamed up and swiftly he sprinted off the room, careful not to wake them up. He arrived at the roof of the house and squinted his eyes shut, praying that his face would return back to normal.

He was never gonna get any sleep with that baby around.

Well it wasn't like he needed it anyway.

End

yeet


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finally drew a picture of Momo! If anyone wants to see what he looks like, check my bio, there's a link to it uwu

The sound of wailing echoed around the night as Kagome tiredly sat up, rubbing her eyes. As cute as Momo was, he was really a troublemaker when he cried.

Inuyasha was the one most pissed about it. "Hey wench, can you get that kid to stop crying? Its getting really annoying!"

"I'm trying, okay! If you would just help me out here then it wouldn't be as hard to calm him down!" She yelled back and held Momotaro into her arms. Inuyasha sighed with irritation and leaped down from the tree he was on and landed next to her.

Instantly Momo stopped crying when he saw the hanyou and cooed with glee. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Inuyasha with a smile.

"He really likes you, deal with it."

"K-keh. Whatever. If seeing me makes the kid stop screaming, I'll do what it takes." He grumbled and to her surprise he started to lie down on the grass beside her as Momo laughed and clapped his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like to you? I'm staying beside you."

Kagome turned red at his reply and unknowingly held Momotaro closer. "H-hey now, uh, I—"

"Look, this is to make the kid go back to sleep. You said he likes me, right? Then this keeps up until he learns to stop crying and man up." He snapped and turned around, his back facing her.

She smiled again and laid Momo down in between them, placing a blanket on his small sleeping form. She then laid back down herself, and still smiling, she finally closed her eyes and let sleep overcome.

Meanwhile Inuyasha noticed the silence and he carefully turned his head around to look behind him. Kagome and Momotaro had fallen back asleep. He looked around one more time to check if any of his friends were awake, then turned back with a sigh, closing his eyes.

But alas, he didn't know, that three figures silently watched them with an amused smile on their faces, pretending to be asleep.

Yep.

End

uwu I forgot to mention that this story contains extremely short chapters so yeah


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I forgot this existed

It had been exactly three days since Kagome found out her baby cousin Momotaro could travel between the modern world and the Feudal Era. Almost everyone in the group liked him, but it was uncertain to her if Inuyasha even liked the child as much as everyone else.

She sighed. She just didn't get how that boy acted sometimes.

Of course she hadn't told any of her family about Momo's case since it would freak them out, and she wouldn't be able to see the baby again. She knew she was being a little selfish, but hey, Momotaro was her favorite cousin in the world.

Now there she was, on babysitting duty again for her aunt as she watched Momotaro and Souta play on the floor.

"Okay, Momo, look at this cool airplane fly!"

Souta gave out a whooshing sound and waved the miniature plane around, making the pink haired child clap his hands.

Kagome smiled. It seemed like his actions were what won the Inutachi's heart in an instant. They were just so cute.

She sensed the familiar presence from behind her and she groaned, getting her brother and cousin's attention. She wasn't in the mood for another agruement.

"Kagome, I—"

"Save it, Inuyasha. I'm not in the mood. And no, I'm not coming with you, I got babysitting duty."

Inuyasha blinked twice before coming over the couch Kagome was on and sat down beside her, crossing his arms. "Y-yeah. I know. I wasn't gonna say that."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. Now that was unusual. Inuyasha hardly had another reason for his visits in her era, mostly to just come and get her back.

Unless...

"You just wanted an excuse to see Momo, hm?" she asked smugly, and he made a weird choking noise and looked at her with horror.

"T-that's insane! Like I'd go that far for some kid! Don't be stupid!" he almost shrieked.

Momotaro and Souta happily watched as the two teens began to bicker. With a curious look in his eyes the baby tugged at his cousin's sleeve, making Souta look at him.

"Oh, that's normal. They fight a lot because they secretly like each other." Souta answered with a snicker.

But it wasn't like a kid like Momo could understand.

Right?

Meanwhile Momo had a rather mischievous look as he crawled towards Kagome and placed both hands on her ankle. She stopped her arguing with Inuyasha and turned to the kid who gestured for her to pick him up.

"What is it, Momo?"

"Wah!" Momo kept both arms up and she followed, setting him on her lap. Souta looked at his role model slash future older brother-in-law, and spotted a hint of jealousy in his usual scowl.

"I think he wants to play." Souta suggested.

"Play? Do you want to play, Momo? Hm?"

Momo smiled and nodded, turning to Inuyasha, who froze when the child started to crawl off Kagome's lap and onto his. He remained in his spot until he felt a small hand pull on his sidelock.  
"What the—"

Kagome fought back a laugh. "He wants to play with you, Inuyasha. You are his favorite, after all."

Inuyasha scowled and carefully tried to get the baby to let go of his hair. Unfortunately Momotaro was just as stubborn, so he just let it slide.

"Well, what does he want to play so we can just get this over with?"

The poor half demon boy knew Kagome would never let him live this one through.

End

ok an update yay 


End file.
